10 things i hate about you!
by xXYazooXx
Summary: gosh, he was so dreamy! His eyes were two succulent apples waiting to be bitten. then, you came along! everything was great until now! this is my list of 10 things i hate about you! 1. Youu stole my true love, we were meant to be!


**Recommended Date**

**It was a hot day and I slapped a large amount of sun cream on myself (recommended by mother of course). I was with my friends: Rosie, Jess and Coza, when my all-time crush (Derik) sprinted past, all I saw of him was his luscious hair, his dark brown (dreamy) eyes and obviously his six pack! I never forget the day he was playing beach ball with his mates and the ball flew over and hit me on the head, I pretended to pass out just to get him to come over … he tripped over and I burst out laughing then he forgot about himself and cared for my (extremely small but attractive :/) wound! Such a perfect day! If you haven't guessed yet, I spend a lot of time on the Sunnyside beach because Derik works there ****as a lifeguard! I love his uniform! ****As Derik sprinted past my friends were also staring at him (such a bummer). The most annoying thing is that my ever-on enemy is Steph Reesley, Derik's girlfriend! She thinks that she is the "it" girl ¬_¬. It has always been that whatever I do she HAS to do something better… I remember the time that I got a restricted Manga Series (mega expensive), so she went out and bought the whole collection! 0:1****. Anyway you know when Steph is around because the sheer feel of death comes and slaps you around the face (Exactly what I want to do to her!) I am no normal girl who goes around crushing on guys and having girly sleepovers, I am a wizard!**

**I know, you're thinking I'm like Harry Potter or something, right? Well you are sooooo wrong!**** I'm the wizard of death. I don't kill or serve deaths or anything… I'm just a host of a demon. It's like possession but you volunteer for it, I have control of my body and my demon is Ganther. Ganther stays in control of himself and is a secret. Nobody but Jess knows that he is inside of me (and that I'm a wizard). I am pretty normal apart from that. Tonight I am going to our annual school disco…. Without a date. It's never good to go without anyone to go with so I and my friends go as a group every year! This year Coza is going with her friend Tristan as he only moved her Last month and doesn't know many people. As we walked away from the beach I realised I haven't got anything to wear to the disco and needed a REALLY nice dress if I want to be noticed by Derik! I shouted to my friends "hey, I need to get my dress, I will meet you there!" we are all meeting at the café du sol tonight and Tristan is tagging along as he is in trouble with mom at the moment. The door bell rung as I entered the small shop, "right, I need an eye catching dress that doesn't make me stick out like a sore thumb please" I asked the shop keeper. I ****looked at some dresses whilst the shop keeper was searching the rack and I found a glittering black dress with a matching clutch. "How much is that one?" I wondered, "£ 150" he answered. My heart froze as I watched the shop keeper picked out the most expensive dresses one by one. I caught figure move out of the corner of my eye, I turned to ****reveal Tristan shivering as he tried on different suits. "Tristan!" I caught his attention. "Oh h-hello Issy" he nervously stuttered. He turned slowly for me to admire his suit … I picked out a different one and handed it to him to put on. When he went to try on his suit I turned and picked up my dress and slung it on, "Perfect!" I exclaimed as I reached in my bag to redeem my purse, it was missing! I emptied my bag on the counter and I couldn't find it! Tristan strutted out of the changing room with glee and I burst ****out,**** "I can't find my purse!"**** he stopped and handed me some money, "Here, I was saving this for a clutch bag" He joked. "I-I can't, thanks but it's yours" I objected. He walked off and I paid for the dress. Once the shop keeper handed me the receipt I realised that my purse was still missing and I couldn't pay him back, or go to café du sol tonight. My brain shattered. I sighed then burst into tears.**


End file.
